


Steel Bars

by winstiel_28



Series: Smutty One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Annoyed Sam, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Sharing, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Drunk John, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Winchesters, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Sub Sam, Teen Winchesters, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters, extreme sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'"Don't stop, Jesus don't stop." Sam moaned breathlessly as Dean began to run his hand up and down vigorously, Sam's pants now caught around his feet as he lay down on the bed, clumps of covers caught up in his balled fists as his eyes sealed tightly shut.'<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Bars

**1998**

 

Sam slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind him, moving around on the light leather until he was comfortable and resting his head back on the soft seat.

Dean mirrored his younger brother and slid the keys into the ignition, feeling the beautiful purr of the engine rumble beneath him and the tyres begin to slid across the gravel.

"Don't _listen_ to dad, Sam." Dean patted his brother's leg reassuringly as he turned right out of the motel car park and found himself on the hard shoulder of the highway.

"It just pisses me off _so_ much." Sam replied exasperatedly, sighing and biting his blunt nails (a habit that he wished to stop, and a habit that Dean found _extremely_ annoying, but some how he just couldn't).

"I know, I know." Pausing, Dean pushed the round button joint to the radio and that familiar crackling sound filled the air before Dean was surfing the local channels, trying to find a rock station. "But you just gotta learn to ignore the _fucker_ and try and get on with everything, y'know?"

Sam cleared his throat and nodded slightly, glancing round at his older brother and smiling to show that he was taking in Dean's advice.

And the problem was, Sam did _actually_ try to get along with John, but he didn't want anything to do with him.

"Listen Sam, we've got the car for the day, dad's at the motel, we could go _anywhere_! Do _anything_!" Dean was trying to lighten the mood but the dark grey cloud above his younger brother's head would simply not budge.

"Um, I'm not sure, anything you want, Dean." Sam smiled honestly this time, nudging his brother in the side and nodded his lightly to the song that had started through the radio.

"Nah Sammy, _you_ gotta choose!" Dean was laughing, something in the way his older brother spoke to him always made Sam feel lighter, better than he did when he was around their father.

"Do we even have any money?" Sam scoffed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear and turning to look at Dean.

" _Yep_." Dean chuckled deeply and stuffed his hand into the pocket of his tattered jeans, pulling out a wad of cash.

" _Dean_!" Sam sounded genuinely shocked at his brother's rebellious behaviour "That's dad's!"

"Ah well, he's too drunk to notice." And Dean laughed once more, tiny line appearing next to his green eyes.

"Dean?" Sam sounded quiet over the loud buzz of the music, his older brother grunted a reply. "I think I know where we could go with he money."

"I think little Sam wants to go to a _whorehouse_!" Dean threw his head back and laughed, turning back straight away, remembering that he was still driving.

"Ah shut the fuck up, I'm being serious here." Sam nudged his brother a little more painfully than he had before and spoke once again:

"What about a motel?"

" _Motel_? Sammy, we just left a motell" Dean raised an eyebrow and shook his head slightly, confused by his brother's words.

"Well, dad won't be there and, well y'know, we haven't been alone in _such_ a long time." Sam shook his head and looked down at the bottom of the car, feeling too awkward to look into Dean's green eyes.

"Ah, I think I know what you mean." Dean smiled warmly and slowly out his hand out onto Sam's thigh, making his younger brother's breath catch in his throat.

 

The journey seemed to take even longer, Sam and Dean knowing that as soon as they stopped, they would be able to do what they'd always wanted to do, but they couldn't seem to find a near motel anywhere. Five minutes seemed to take ten, and twenty seemed to take thirty.

The radio buzzed once again and a new song began to blare through the small speakers attached to the tape deck.

Michael Bolton's 'Steel Bars' started to beat out and the familiar drum beat and guitar riff filled the car.

" _This_ is what I call _good_ music." Dean clapped his hand against the steering wheel and started dancing around in his seat.

"God Dean, this song isn't _that_ good." Dean whipped around in his chair and glared at his younger brother.

"Don't you dare Sammy, don't you _dare_." Dean's over-dramatic tone made Sam chuckle lightly.

The song began to get moving and soon Dean was singing along loudly as the first lyrics began.

 

 

_In the night I hear you speak, turn around, you're in my sleep_

_Feel your hands inside my soul, you're holding on and you won't let go_

_I've tried running, but there's no escape_

_Can't bend them, and I just can't break these_

_Steel bars, wrapped all around me I've been your prisoner since the day you found me_

_I'm bound forever till the end of time_

_Steel bars wrapped around this heart of mine_

 

Sam and Dean had quietened, the lyrics seemed to speak to both brothers.

Gulping, Dean turned around and quickly glanced at Sam, who in unison, stared into his eyes too. Very slowly, and I mean tantalisingly slowly, Sam gently placed his hand on Dean's thigh, rubbing it up and down.

~

Dean turned off through a tree-filled drive and found himself parked in front of a nicer-looking motel than the one Sam and him had left their father in earlier that morning.

"Come on then Sammy." Dean rubbed his hands together and opened his car door, stepping out and walking towards the entrance with his younger brother in tow.

 

The lady at the desk turned around and smiled at the two boys, her face glued into the same expression they'd seen as shed signed the last two people in, nothing remotely real was showing through the false pretence.

"Double room for the night please." Dean rested his elbow on the desk and stared into the women's eyes, seeing a slight red tint fill her cheeks as she blushed at the good looking nineteen year old boy.

"Sure thing boys." The woman turned around and pulled a key off a hook, handing into Dean and giggling lightly as Dean thanked her and winked quickly, before grabbing Sam's hand and walking him off down the corridor.

~

"Been needing you this _whole_ time." Sam sounded desperate and Dean couldn't help but close his eyes and bask in his little brother's words.

"Damn Sammy, I need you _all_ the time." Dean growled the words out and Sam began to paw at his older brother's dirty Led Zeppelin t shirt like a puppy, trying to take it off so that he could see the wonders beneath.

 

Walking into the bedroom with his muscly arms wrapped protectively around Sam's waist, Dean locked his lips with that soft, plump mouth that belonged to his brother and held it there, a slight hint of tongue as Sam moved things along, slowly falling onto the plush double bed.

Pulling off the flannel Sam had been wearing seconds before, Dean ran his hands down Sammy's stomach, feeling the taut outline of his muscular figure as he did so. Placing soft kisses over the tanned skin that reached down to the top of Dean's underwear, Sam brushed his teeth down across his hips and watched as tiny red marks began to appear.

All the while, Sam's cock was aching lightly in his pants and all he wanted was to whip it out and let it slide into Dean's warm hands, feeling his body beneath him as precome oozed out of his slit.

And it was like Dean could read his mind, along with all the other amazing things Dean Winchester could do, apparently he was also telepathic.

Soon Dean had slipped his soft palm up against Sam's hard shaft and was listening to the low whimpers emanating from Sam's soft lips.

"Don't stop, _Jesus_ don't stop." Sam moaned breathlessly as Dean began to run his hand up and down vigorously, Sam's pants now caught around his feet as he lay down on the bed, clumps of covers caught up in his balled fists as his eyes sealed tightly shut.

And soon Sam was crying out, crying out so loud that he was biting down onto the side of his lip so that the sound couldn't travel too far.

"Gonna come Dean! I'm gonna fucking _come_!" And then Sam was throwing his head back wildly, bucking his hips high in the air and feeling his body begin to spasm.

Dean slowly began to slow his movement down, focusing more on the pulsing head of Sam's cock as he began to shake beneath his touch.

"Oh fuck.... Oh _fuck_!" And Sam was limp beneath him as the warm liquid began to pump out of his slit, slowly running down the tanned skin of Dean's hand, his mouth resting in a relaxed smile.


End file.
